If Only You Could Understand Me
by muffnbootz
Summary: Princess Rachel was the adopted daughter of Ansem the Wise. She had learned everything about the Heartless, Nobodies, and whatnot. At thirteen, her world was shattered and she managed to escape with her life. Now its all up to her and Sora to save everyon
1. Prisoner

**Surane: I thought of this at 9:10 at night while playing Kingdom Hearts 2. It is just a random little story I did to pass my time and plus I had a writer's block on the Two Brothers and a Sister story.**

**And no, the next chapter won't take six months to upload…Heh…that was Muffn's fault…**

**Muffn: Hey, I heard that!**

**Surane: Oh well…if I decide for a next chapter, we will have a special guest: My fellow Fanfiction sister…**

**I won't say her name until then…**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Hello, princess…" he sneered, adding venom to the last word. "My leader says that he would be more than happy to let you go if cooperation was established…Got it memorized?"

A young 15-year-old girl looked up from her cell and watched the man with bright flaming red hair, walk to her side of the bars. He held a lantern up to her dirt grimed face and gave a sneering glare.

Being a prisoner for Organization 13 wasn't really helping her out much. She had been living alone for two years until the Nobodies had captured her and kept her locked up to 3 weeks in counting.

You know what? Let's start from the beginning, about two years ago…

* * *

"Princess! You must leave now!" shouted the guardian.

He took the girl by the wrists and hide her inside his dark coat. Both of them weaved and ducked through the heroes and enemies sword clashes and defenses. All were waiting for a resolution. A loud and deep voice was heard over it all.

"Defend your home, fellow citizens of Radiant Garden!" he shouted.

It was the leader of the light, Ansem the Wise. He was what seemed like a king of this world, ruling with his wisdom and improving every aspect for years. The scientific experiments he conducted were shown to all community and favored by every person. Nothing could stop his reign, that is until today…

Ansem instructed many of his warriors to fight with everything in them. It was getting harder and more difficult to give this order, for his brave men were going down fast and time was scarce…

The enemies seemed to be dark but was very questionable to if they were fighting the Heartless or the light. Especially if they were in white jumpsuits. Unfortunately, they attacked both the creatures of dark and the hearts of light.

The two people kept going through the war zone until finally reaching the other side. But they still were not safe at all. The man took off his coat and shrouded the girl's face inside and handed her a small bundle of papers.

"Ansem says to take it and read it as soon as possible."

She nodded to him and hid the papers with her arms. Finally, the male took out a massive gun/sword and was ready to fight for his hometown.

"Go to the bailey! There you should see Aerith and Yuffie; You tell them that Leon sent you."

All the little girl could do was nod. How she would tell the women Leon told her to go there was a good mystery. She blinked out of her dazed thought and ran to the bailey. After a maze of people, Heartless, and Nobodies, she finally stopped in front of a gate that was wide open. Somehow, the enemies got through and were terrorizing the town.

She ran up the street and came to a strange looking house with some sort of contraption on top. Two females were giving it there all in front. They were Aerith and Yuffie. The girl started to run again until two large nobodies came and knocked the two women senseless.

Then, the master of Nobodies came out with his trusted assistant. Both wore a dark cloak to signify themselves over the nobodies. The assistant had light blue hair with an X across his nose, while the master had bright orange eyes with thick hair partially covering his shoulders.

"Saix, send these girls to a different world. I have no need for more Nobodies and Heartless. Besides, they could cause and interference with our plan."

Said person, summoned two more people in cloaks and sent them with firm orders. One was blonde with an ice shield and the other had pink-reddish hair and a grim reaper weapon.

"Xemnas wants these females gone, and I mean now! Send them to Traverse Town." he commanded.

The blonde spat back into his face.

"What makes you think I would waste these two when they could be the perfect Heartless? Surely, I could-"

"I don't want your back talk, Vexen. Just do as I say."

Vexen turned around and started making a portal to Traverse Town. The other man gave a look of disgust at Saix.

"Xemnas proclaims you are the new leader of Castle Oblivion, Marluxia. You may take half of Organization 13 with you and some Heartless."

Marluxia nodded happily and tossed the girls through the Vexen's portal. Then pushed Vexen in too, signifying that he was taking Vexen as one of his lackeys. Saix and Xemnas got it pretty clear.

The leader of Organization 13 grinned and started glancing around.

"It seems we have a little spy nearby."

The girl freaked out and ran back the way she came, not before two Dusks found her and turned her in. Xemnas came up to the girl and smirked.

"Well, Saix, look who we have here…Princess Rachel, trying to run away from us. Let's say she gives us the papers and we'll be on our way."

He showed her an outstretched hand with an upturned palm. Said girl firmly shook her head no and ran to the top of the borough. Looking over the edge, there were still many people trying to defeat the darkness, but to no avail or resolution. The darkness had already won.

More creatures came and surrounded Rachel on all sides. There was no other choice, she had to jump over.

* * *

"So, what's your choice? If you can lead us to the Keyhole in Kingdom Hearts then we will set you free as a wyvern heartless."

Rachel lowered her head back down and stared at her feet. Heartless are never free from darkness, especially when being controlled.

"Oh that's right. Your mute, aren't you? Ever since birth…right?"

She raised her eyes to him, trying to question on how he knew about her voice being inefficient.

"Don't worry, Xemnas filled me in. Now, just nodded your pretty little head yes and I will take the locks off your cell. Will you help us?"

The princess spat into his face and gave a look of defiance. The red-headed man, Axel, grimaced back at her. Trying to remain calm, he summoned a flamethrower in the left hand and grasped Rachel's neck with the other.

"You forgot the position you're in. Maybe I need to remind you right now..."

The spikes of the weapon began to blaze furiously which illuminated the whole cell in an instant. Rachel tried to fight her way out of his grasp, but his grip was firm. Her struggling was useless and she was soon to give up. Finally, Axel began his aim and started to fling his arm in her face.

"Axel! That's enough." shouted a stern voice.

Both looked toward the owner of the frightful sound. This time it was...Riku.

"Who am I to listen to you?" Axel questioned.

Instead of a vocal answer, he drew out his Soul Reaper and prepared to attack. The flame man dropped his own weapon and backed away. Riku came forward and glanced at Rachel. She backed into the darkest corner of the cell, hoping that the man wouldn't kill her there.

"If you want to free her, too bad. I don't have the key."

Riku slashed his sword on Rachel's chains. At first, they glimmered into a soft light which illuminated the whole castle, then settled into a deep ebony and finally decenigrated, sending strange signals outside the fortress...

...where all the Organization was...

"I didn't need a key." Riku replied.

He grabbed Rachel's hand abruptly and started leading her out. She made every attempt to break free from his grasp, but unfortunately he was stronger than Axel. Riku just kept dragging her along like a plush doll. Rachel finally had an idea. She stopped abruptly, making Riku nearly fall down on his butt. Then she bit down hard into his wrist.

"Smart, little princess. I guess you're not in a rush to see your father."

She stopped immediately and looked up with a questionable expression on her face.

* * *

**Surane: Well, that's the first chapter for ya...plz review and a special guest will come next chapter.**

**We have cyber cookies**


	2. Escape

**Surane: Yays! I have a good feeling about this story…now, here's my Fanfiction sister, Shita!**

**Shita: Hello everyone! I'm Shita, I like many things: sushi, playing video games, DDR and-**

**Surane: Okay then…you are not auditioning for a role in a Disney film, ya know…**

**Shita: I can dream can't I?**

**Surane: Do it on your own time, right now we are doing commentary on my new story…**

**Shita: You start small then you work upwards…-ignoring Surane-**

**Surane: It is dedicated to you…**

**Shita: Oh thank you! You're so sweet!**

**Surane: Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts…**

**Shita: That's right you fakers!**

**Surane: Don't worry, readers and reviewers, she's not hyper…**

**Shita: Who said I was?**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Smart, little princess. I guess you're not in a rush to see your father." said Riku._

_Rachel stopped immediately and looked up with a questionable look._

Now:

"Yes, I know your father. I recently worked with him. We have been partners for the past year, and he has told me all about you." he smirked.

Rachel scratched the back of her head in confusion and flirtation. He started walking toward a hallway while she followed behind.

"Ya know, when I saw a picture of you, your hair was a vibrant orange."

Looking at the ends, her hair was dark red, or faded orange. She tried to shake the dirt and whatnot out but it was there for at least a few more days or until she got a shower. As the couple walked through the labyrinth, there were many doorways to halls and corridors that lead to rooms and who knows where. The only way out was fairly close, with the occasional nobody and/or heartless along the way.

Near the exit, Riku suddenly stopped and turned towards Rachel; a serious look covered his face. She took a few steps back ready to run, in case something happened.

"Where are the papers?" he asked calmly, though his face didn't show it.

Rachel darted her eyes left to right and shrugged her shoulders. Riku turned his gaze on her and drew her in a corner.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Riku thundered.

The orange hair shook with her head moving side to side, telling him that she meant was she said, or gestured…

"We need those documents. That was the last chapter to Master Ansem's secret journal. The one he wrote during Sora's memory recovery!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow to him, clearly lost to the name he mentioned.

"That's right, you don't know him. Shoot!"

The silver-haired teen paced back and forth thinking deeply about what just happened and what to do next. He knew the Organization was getting ready to come in where they were at, and they were expecting the documents in her hands.

"Do you remember where it is?" he questioned.

* * *

_More creatures came and surrounded Rachel on all sides. There was no other choice, she had to jump over._

It was her only hope of escaping anyway. Rachel turned and faced her enemies one last time, bidding a glance of a farewell. Then she jumped over the wall.

Five seconds later, she ended up on a cold water lake. She opened her eyes and found that she was sitting on the lake. ON THE LAKE…

The water wasn't frozen or breakable, but it seemed to hold her up like it was nothing. It was see through all the way to the bottom floor, which seemed to be not that interesting.

Well, Rachel carefully stood up on the water and walked to the nearest ground or iceberg land or whatever the animators designed it to look like. She had the papers still tucked in between her arms and her body during the fall. Unfortunately, they were squeezed to tight and all the wording was crumpled.

She laid it smooth and flat to where the paragraphs were readable. Unfortunately, she hit a small road block: it was written in Latin, the dead language. Thankfully, Ansem taught her Latin for a year so most of it was easy to interpret, but others were difficult to understand, and it was enough to put together so it made sense of what he was writing.

_Chapter: Secret Report Diary_

_Page 1_

'_It has therefore come to my attention that my apprentices have come ahead of me. My work that has been remained in classified hands of my own have been broken by both Xehenort and Rachel. They work for most of their lives trying to outdo each other, but when human lives began to come at stake, I , Ansem the Wise, had to stop them from doing anymore. I feel for both of them as if I had children._

'_Rachel was a small baby when I found her. It was a good six years after I had 'adopted' Xehenort, and I remember it was a sunny day. Her eyes were blue as the longing ocean coming close to our shores of Radiant Garden and turning back quickly. The hair was just starting to come in on the small head. I immediately fell in love with her. I soon discovered that she didn't cry at all. Her mouth was open but no sound came out. I couldn't let her suffer outside on the winter's night. Xehenort liked her the same. He immediately accepted her as a little sister._

'_When she grew up-'_

Not soon enough, enemies came after her from behind. Quickly, she ran with all the papers and fled to an underground labyrinth. It was dark with gusty winds every now and then, but enough light for her to walk and avoid any booby traps for rodents. A platform lowered in front of her and she immediately jumped on.

It lead her to a room just under borough of Radiant Garden. Rachel lifted up the metal drainage lid in the street and climbed out. The small district was far from the castle and thankfully the occurring war. The building were all damaged and destroyed leaving nothing retrievable.

Rachel ran quickly through another maze and finally into a dead end with spare machine parts scattered around. She tried to climb up to the roofs but there was no grip on any wall. After the fifth try, she stayed on her butt and prayed to God that there would be a miracle.

* * *

"Well?" he questioned once again.

Rachel held her head down, with no tear to be shed. Riku shook his fist to the side and paced more. Finally he decided on something drastic.

"I will send you outside the castle and hopefully past all the Organization members left. If you get caught, try not to tell them I let you out."

She narrowed her eyes to him, until Riku found out his mistake.

"That's right you can't talk…" he grinned.

The 15 year-old female rolled her eyes and waited patiently for whatever he was gonna do. Finally, he produced a black and purple hole with swirling colors that bended inward. She backed away a few steps but Riku came up from behind and pushed her inside.

Creatures in white jumpsuits danced around from side to side and lurked along the ground from random spot to spot. Every once in awhile, they move to a different location. Obviously, they were searching for something. This time they ended up in a dark alley or a dead end.

Suddenly, a black hole jumped out of a wall and Rachel came flying out, landing head over heels, and a loud thud. She raised her head and laid her chin down to the ground. Opening her eyes she came face to face with one of the nobodies.

It glanced at her and tilted its head side to side. Rachel stared right back at it and started to back away. Quickly, it shook the hood head at the other nobodies and all disappeared around the corner, exiting the alley.

She came up to her knees and scratched her head in confusion. Usually, enemies would attack its prey and move on but these just seemed to…well, move on…

During her train of thought, another portal of darkness appeared behind her. Rachel didn't hear it open until there was a strange whistle.

* * *

**Shita: That was awesome…**

**Surane: Glad to know, I'm writing this story for you so you better like it…**

**Shita: I like it, but it could be a bit better…**

**Surane: What the heck did you just say!?**

**Shita: Nothing (runs like a maniac in opposite direction)**

**Surane: Pfft! Everyone's a critic…**

**Read and Review! Um actually, you must have already read if you got this far then in that case review…we have cyber cookies! But wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing? This computer thing is a whole lot of crud and stuff…not to mention confusing…and annoying…and oh, YOU ALL GET THE POINT!!**

**(walks into a corner and fumes to self)**


End file.
